Reflexion Confesion Promesa
by Nayaase' Beleguii
Summary: Basado en el tercer trailer de Marvel vs Capcom 3, Chris tras una batalla contra Wesker, casi pierde a una aliada...una amiga... o algo mas?  Chris-X23 Criticas, opiniones, basheos, trolleos, todos son bienvenidos


**Reflexion, Confesion y Promesa**

**_DISCLAIMER_**: Ni Laura AKA X-23 ni Chris Redfield me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel y a Capcom respectivamente, si me pertenecieran ya habria pequeñas Lauras y pequeños Chrises con sus padres

Christopher Redfield estaba en una de las tantas azoteas que había en la ciudad de Nueva York, mirando hacia el ocaso, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, como el choque de varias dimensiones ponía en perspectiva todas sus vivencias y luchas pasadas, pasando por el incidente de la mansión y el tyrant, su lucha con Alexia Ashford y el rescate de su hermana Claire, el hundimiento de Umbrella, y el incidente con Ozwell Spencer (que al conocer a Nathan sintió la tentación de preguntarle si el y Ozwell eran parientes). Al ver a varios personajes de diferentes mundos ajenos al suyo, donde conoció a soldados con sueros especiales, mutantes, cazadores de demonios, demonios, seres místicos y hasta dioses, llego a preguntarse, si de verdad, el podría luchar contra esto, si el, al igual que Haggar, siendo un simple humano, tendría el suficiente valor para proteger el mundo y a sus compañeros en especial desde aquel enfrentamiento contra Wesker, el mutante Magneto y M.O.D.O.K donde casi le costaba la vida a ella…

Los recuerdos de aquella noche pasada le asaltaron sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba en el filo del techo y miraba un punto muerto en el cielo rojizo de la Gran Manzana

-*_suspiro_*, casi la pierdo- resopló el miembro de la BSAA- Por qué soy tan débil?-

***Flash Back***

Hulk volteo a su espalda, a ver al hombre que le apuntaba con el arma, dejo a X-23 en el suelo para de ahí seguir su pelea contra M.O.D.O.K.

Chris rápidamente ayudo a levantar a X-23 del suelo

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Redfield

-Perfectamente- contestó la mutante al tiempo que dirigía la vista hacia el amo del magnetismo que peleaba de manera indirecta con Sir Arthur en nada más que ropa interior-que es lo que hará ese virus? Que tan peligroso es?

-Permítame responderte esa pregunta señorita- Respondió Wesker, moviéndose de forma tan rápida que nadie alcanzo a verlo, hasta que estaba en frente de sus caras Chris trato de apuntarle, pero al tiempo que levantaba su arma, el ex capitán del STARS le ejecutó un Cobra Strike, impulsándolo con gran fuerza hacia una de las consolas del laboratorio de Tricell al tiempo que sujetaba a X-23 del cuello, levantándola y lentamente asfixiándola.

-Este virus, limpiara el mundo de la basura que ocupa este planeta, donde más de 6 mil millones de gritos agónicos traerán una nueva era donde yo surgiré como el dios del nuevo mundo- X-23 trataba de quitarse tal agarre mientras miraba a los arrogantes ojos rojizos y con forma de serpiente que tenia aquel hombre.

-jah! V-vieras, cuantos imbéciles he oído con los mismos objetivos, que acaso ustedes no tienen buenos escritores?- Dijo desafiante la joven

-Hmp, insolente-Wesker arrugo el entrecejo, pero lentamente fue cambiando por una media sonrisa al reconocer la cara que habia visto en uno de sus tantos expedientes- He investigado mucho de Ti… Laura Kinney- ella al oír su verdadero prácticamente palideció, Wesker continuo- Hija de Sarah Kinney, mutante, gran factor de recuperación, clon del otro mutante Logan…jejeje serás un muy buen sujeto de prueba para mis experimentos-

-Pu-Púdrete- apenas lograba articular. Wesker solo bufo en desagrado

-Aprenderás a respetarme jovencita- Dicho esto su mano libre la movió hacia atrás,y conociendo a wesker,contaria con la suficiente fuerza y con el suficiente impulso como para poder atravesar a la chica- esto no te dolerá,…mucho.

X-23 solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, pero este nunca llego, abrió uno de sus ojos para observar a Wesker luchando con Chris, quien le detenía su brazo con toda su fuerza humanamente posible, para así, ella aprovechar el momento de distracción y con una de sus cuchillas del pie lastimar el brazo de su captor. El ataque logro su cometido y ahora libre intentó un somerassault , pero la velocidad sobrehumana de Wesker fue mayor, escapando de tal ataque.

-Porque no me hacen un favor, sobre todo tu Chris y mueren de una vez- Dijo de forma tranquila, mientras que de su gabardina sacaba un remplazo de sus lentes oscuros y se los colocaba- Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- y dicho esto dirigió su mirada a Magneto que escapaba hacia el Helipuerto de SHIELD, y así retomo su tranquilo caminar siguiendo al amo del magnetismo.

-Rápido, no podemos dejar que esos dos escapen!- Grito X-23 mientras seguía por el camino que hace poco habían tomado ambos.

-Laura espera!- Chris comenzó a seguirla pero su vista se fijo en una pila de metal comprimida en la que sobre salía una cabeza pelirroja, que Chris supo quien era- ARTHUR!- se dirijia en ese momento para ayudarlo pero el mismo caballero lo detuvo

-No os preocupéis Sir Chris, estoy bien- Chris estaba a punto de contradecirlo pero de nuevo, el pelirrojo lo interrumpió- Id y proteged a la guerrera, recordad que como caballero que sois su deber es protegerla-

Chris no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, casi la hieren de forma fatal hacia no mucho contra Wesker, y ahora si estaba el con Magneto, ella no tendría muchas oportunidades –Vendré por ti compañero- sentencio finalmente para abandonar el laboratorio

***Fin Flashback***

-Por qué no pude hacer nada mas?-

-Sucede algo Redfield?- una voz femenina se escucho a su espaldas, el aludido volteo para observar una bella figura, cubierta de cuero, collar característico y cabello azabache- Te noto algo, si no es que muy pensativo.

-Laura…-silencio por parte de Chris, X-23 solo se acerco a la orilla igual observando tan bella vista de Nueva York.

-Sigues pensando por lo que paso?- pregunto la mutante

-Como quieres que no piense en eso? Casi te matan allá!- contesto Chris de forma algo alterada-Que no recuerdas lo que paso?

-La verdad no,-dijo X-23 alzando los hombros - solo recuerdo enfrentarme contra el tal Wesker y de ahí perdi la conciencia.

-...- El pobre no podia entender como la chica decia las cosas sin tenta preocupacion, cosa que por lo visto el era el unico que la padecia-...Casi mueres Laura- Respondio finalmente chris, ganandose una mirada sorpresiva de la mutante.

***Flashback***

Chris corría hacia las escaleras del techo, no había duda de que ella era muy rápida ya que le había sacado bastante ventaja en los momentos que hablaba con Arthur, al ver la puerta, no dudo, en esos momentos equipado con una de sus armas más poderosas, la S&W Magnum patearla con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí se encontraba Wesker, sosteniendo de nueva forma a una inconsciente X-23 del cuello, y observando al agente de la BSAA.

-Ahhh Chris, Que gusto volver a verte.- Chris, solo se limitaba a apuntar a Wesker a la cabeza, sin perder de vista a Laura- Linda chica que está aquí, no crees? Lástima que tenga que morir- dicho esto se acerco al filo del edificio, sosteniéndola en el vacio

-Detente Wesker!- Ordeno con voz firme Redfield

-Acaso esto es un Deja Vu? siento que esto ya ha pasado antes, no Chris?- Dijo el nemesis de Redfield formando una media sonrisa de arrogancia- Aunque, Variemos mas el guión, te parece?.

Acto seguido, Wesker lanzó a X-23 por el edificio ante la mirada atonita de Chris quien ante un acto reflejo se lanzaba hacia su caida, abrazandola, al tiempo que ambos se dirigian de forma inminente al vacio. Wesker solo se limito a bufar y escapar de esos establecimientos lo mas rapido posible.

Al tiempo que Ambos caian, Chris, giro en el aire, de tal forma que si cuerpo quedaba primero, formando un escudo para Laura ante la caida. El agente solo cerro los ojos. "No permitire que nada te pase, Dare mi vida si es necesario ara protegerte".

Varios segundos pasaron, pero no sucedio nada, ni siquiera el viento por la caida. Lentamente Chris abrio los ojos, la gravedad ya no los arrastraba hacia el fondo, algo habia detenido su caida... una, Telaraña? Eso solo podia significar una cosa:

-Sabia que las acciones de esta compañia eran malas, pero no tanto como para el suicidio- dijo en tono de broma aquel amigable vecino que todos conocen ya.

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso- Contesto rudamente Chris, aunque, recobrando la compostura, le contesto sinceramente- muchas gracias

-Ohhh no es nada amor, no podia dejar tan buen especimen de macho muera- Contesto apareciendo al lado del aracnido una sucubo de cabellos verdes- no si yo no lo mato como yo se, jejeje.

Tras ayudar tanto a Laura y a Chris a bajar a tierra firme (y en el proceso, Chris siendo descaradamente manoseado por Morrigan), lo primero que penso chris es en llevar a la chica a un lugar seguro.

-Arthur aun esta en el edificio, ayudenlo- Dijo, mas bien ordeno Chris mientras caminaba.

-Momento, y que hacemos con el dúo dinamico de Wesky-Maggy?- Pregunto Spiderman

-... lo resolveremos despues- Fue lo ultimo que sentencio Chris para alejarse despues.

***Fin Flashback***

-Maldicion Laura, eso fue increiblemente imprudente, es que tenias ganas de morir?- Comezo Chris con el regaño que tanto ya habia hecho con anterioridad con su hermana menor Claire- Tienes que prometerme que no volveras a hacer eso de nuevo- esto ultimo termino ofendiendo a Laura

-Oh perdon,- Dijo en un tono molesto- No sabia que eras mi padre para decirme como debo de hacer las cosas, ni siquiera Wolverine hace esas cosas.

-Escuchame, lo digo por tu bien-Se defendio Chris

-Nuevo Flash informativo G.I. Tonto: Me se cuidar sola, siempre lo he hecho y tu no tienes nada que argumentarme- la mutante dio media vuelta para comenzar a marcharse. Sorpresivamente para ella, Chris la detuvo abrazandola con la espalda, con los biceps de Chris escudriñandose contra el cuerpo de Laura, quien trato de zafarse de la opresion de chico. -Sueltame!- Pero haciendo lo opuesto, Chris la atrajo mas a el.

-No, no lo hare, porque no quiero que te pase nada, yo quiero protegerte Laura, eres algo preciado para mi- Aquellas palabras parecieron confundir mas a Kinney, quien pudo voltearse para quedar cara a cara frente a Chris.

-Que diablos te pasa? por que actuas a...-

No pudo siquiera terminar la oracion, ya que los labios de Chris encontraron el momento perfecto para acoplarse a los de Laura, quien al principio estaba shockeada, no pudo resistirse a tal delicadeza de ese que era, su primer beso. Un primer beso con el cual sentia cierta suavidad y dulzura, un beso que como lo describrian en los cuentos de hadas, un beso de principe a una princesa. Laura no queria que ese momento que si bien la tomo desprevenida, acepto gustosa, terminara, ni Chris queria eso, per la falta de aliento de ambos, los obligo a terminarlo. Una vista que no cualquiera veria, o si lo viera estariaya muerto, Laura, completamente roja de sus mejillas, miraba a los ojos de Chris, como intentando encontrar el porque de tal declaracion y accion del Redfield mayor.

-A lo largo de mi vida, y lucha contra ese maldito virus- comenzo a decir Chris, como leyendo en el rostro de X-23 las preguntas que ella se formaba.- no sabes con cuantas personas me encontre y oi hablar que abandonaban su condicion humana, solo por busqueda de poder, que renunciaban a su juicio y a su sanidad para conventirse en...armas vivientes.- Laura sintio en ese momento identificada, ya que ella era eso... Solo, un arma viviente. Pero Chris la saco de sus pensamientos.- Ya no tenia esperanza en las personas, como son capaces de dejar todo solo por poder...hasta que conoci tu historia.- Chris hizo una pequeña pausa, midiendo delicadamente sus palabras, a las cuales la chica prestaba la mayor atencion- Como... habiendo nacido siendo un arma... te revelaste contra ese principio que te habian dado, y luchaste contra la corriente por ti, por tu propio lado humano y consciente...Es algo que me dio esperanzas, algo que me diste, que no todo esta perdido. Te admiraba mucho por eso, y esta admiracion comenzo a ser algo mas...

Laura por su parte y en silencio analizaba a Chris... como sin ser mutante luchaba sin cesar, por lo que el cria bueno, aquella conviccion de proteger a sus semejantes y a sus no semejantes del peligro, y mas con lo contado con anterioridad, como el estubiera dispuesto en haberse sacrificado para salvarla...era un factor que admiraba tambien ella de Chris, algo que tambien ella queria hacer.

Sin mas, Laura hundio su rostro en el pecho de Chris, que le brindaba una calidez que hechaba de menos, que solo habia sentido por su madre y por Wolverine, pero por alguna razon, esta era distinta a las anteriores, se sentia...completa. Chris por su parte solo la atrajo mas hacia el, queria sentir el calor de su cuerpo, queria protegerla de cualquier posible peligro, que mientras el estuviera, haria lo posible para que no sufriera, estaria para lo que ella nesecitase. era una promesa en silencio que el se hacia para si mismo y para Laura.

Chris tomo de nuevo el rostro de Laura por el menton, obligandola a verla a los ojos, noto que por los ojos de la chica escurrian pequeñas pero perceptibles lagrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos esmeraldas. -Te amo Laura.- Dicho esto lentamente volvio a acercarse a los rosados labios de la chica

-Chris...-Fue lo unico que pudo articular, para despues recibir de nuevo el beso, esta vez cargado de mas pasion por parte del chico, que Laura correspondio, pasando sus brazos a travez del cuello para profundizar mas el contacto.

Una vez roto el contacto labial, se separaron, y de forma imprevista Laura le dio un feroz puñetazo a Chris en el brazo

-Owwww-Se quejo Chris- Puedo saber por que fue eso?

-Eso fue por robarme mi primero beso, idiota!- Dijo Laura al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, tratando aun de ocultar el factor obvio de que su rostro aun estaba completamente ruborizado. Chris no pudo evitar sonreir,sabia que esta chica era especial. -Wolverine nos estara esperando abajo, no tardes- fue lo ultimo que dijo X-23 antes de comenzar abajar hacia la planta baja. Chris solo sonrio de nuevo y comenzo a seguirla.

Ya en la planta baja, se encontro con solo Wolverine. Chris saludo, pero Logan solo le dijo en voz baja:

-No quiero que te pases de listo chico, tengo buen olfato, asi que si lo haces, te castrare, entendido?- Antes de retirarse, solo le mostro una garra de enmedio al chico, para despues alejarse, lo cual dejo a Chris con una gota resbalandose por la sien, y con la interrogante de como y porque diablos Wolverine los estaba espiando, solo se le venia a la cabeza cierta sucubo chismosa, con quien despues arreglaria cuentas, pero por ahora, tenia a un suegro a quien ganar.

"Mientras mantenga un suspiro de vida en este cuerpo, mi conviccion de proteger a quienes quiero estara conmigo, es una promesa, Laura" Penso, dirijendo una ultima mirada hacia el rojizo cielo del ocaso de Manhattan. Aun tenia que luchar, pero no lo haria solo.

**Fin**

Phew, por fin termine este oneshot emparejando a Chris y a X-23, he de admitirlo, fue divertido escribirlo, aunque...los malditos bloqueos fueron incriblemente largos. creo que son peor los bloqueos de escritor que de dibujante ._.U

Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y que entiendan a esta pobre alma que gusta de las parejas raras

No olviden de visitar mi pagina de DeviantArt para que encuentren varios dibujos, comics y chistes de Videojuegos como Resident Evil, Mortal Kombat, Zelda, etc. y de series animadas como TUFF Puppy, o Isla del Drama.

http :/ nayaasebeleguii. deviantart. com / (sin los espacios)

Se Despide: Nayaa, Peace!


End file.
